


Refuge in a Storm

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kbrand5333 <br/>It was a dark and stormy night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge in a Storm

**Refuge in a Storm**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 206  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333**  
It was a dark and stormy night

 **Refuge in a Storm**  
A large boom in the distance announced the approach of a summer storm. It wasn't unexpected. There had been a heaviness in the air all day.

Gwen closed the shutters on her windows. The wind was already whipping around outside.

The back door suddenly opened. Gwen thought it was the wind so she went to close it not expecting to find someone there.

Arthur grinned at Gwen’s surprised gasp. “I brought a picnic.”

“It’s storming and it’s night time.” Gwen shot him an annoyed look for frightening her.

“I know you don't like storms so I came with supper and was planning to keep you company but if you want me to leave ....”

“No don't be silly. You can't stay long they will be looking for you.” Gwen said.

“Merlin has it covered.” Arthur put the basket on the table. “I can stay until the storm passes.”

The sound of sudden heavy rain gave Gwen a start.

“It’s only rain.” Arthur said soothingly. “Let's see what Merlin packed.”

When the storm finally passed they had polished off the hamper of food and had a lovely evening.

Arthur left through the back door and Gwen smiled as she blew out the candles before going to bed.


End file.
